Needles and Time
by violet.cupcake-chan
Summary: Naruto and others bring Haku back to life in order to learn the secrets behind Gato's worldwide plans but when a handsome stranger and his team comes to the Leaf village for a months stay.All the girls fall for him but he is falling for only one and thats Haku and as for when they finally get alone time,they realize they have the very same dark secret of their own.(shipuden)Hakuxoc
1. Chapter 1

oc character info.

name:Zander (no last name)

hair color:black with silver white streaks (cool)

eye color:greywish white like hinata's and neji's.

bodytype:slender,skinny(hot)

personality:Sort of cold and unreachable,sort of like sausuke,smirks from time to time ,when zander does smirk it makes the girls go wild .Doesnt like crazy or hyper people and cant stand tobe around naruto or fan quiet and peace.

style:Very trendy secretly,seen wearing belts and wrists bands,loves to wear cool clothing mostly.black and white clothes only that matches his hair (isnt gay though)

abilities:Zander is so determened and hard working and is the best kunichi in her village but had to be legally passed as one of the best shinobi due to her gender preference that had to be respected.

Big secret:Zander is a girl...yep thats right..a girl..She wraps her body tightly over her breast and body to hide that fact that shes a girl,even went as far as cutting her hair too(cool style) sure she has feminie qualities but most anime boys do so she doesnt stand out...the only person to find out this secret,well youll have to read the story to find out.

chapter 1.

-Zander leaned agasint the tall Oak tree with a rather emotionless yet bored sensai walked up to her and handed her a small scroll.A small smirk would pass her lips.-

zander:So i see you didnt give this to either kenji or suki hmmm?

sensai:Well you do know zander your the one that i can always count on and i always count on know that,im proud of you zander.

zander:Ah,yeah yeah save the water works huh?

-Zander lept off onto a large tree branch,she fashion until she reached their kage's office,she dropped off the scroll and returned to the same place she were before but this time her team were standing around their is a boy and suki is a girl,zander is considered one of the boys and if anyone found out otherwise she would kill ,zander has a short fuse temper that is easilly looked over to zander and made careful not to make any gender based comments because he remembered what happened to him the last time he as well,she told some of the girls in the last village they visited zander were a girl and it caused such an uproar that the kage asked them to usually panic when they find zander is a girl,they just found out they have been following and drooling over a girl whos dressed like a guy.-

suki:hey zander where have you been?

kenji:If i have any guest,its been sitting around and hating everyone huh?

zander:pfft,only you

kenji:I could only imagine.

sensai:Alright you there we have a new mission and its a long one,we have to visit the Leaf village and-

suki:ah! not the leaf village,theres nothing but losers and weirdo spazzes there!

sensai:we will go to the leaf village and show everyone respect got it,now follow me we dont have much time and the hokage is waiting for us right now as we speak.

-Zander were quiet,just had her arms followed listening (hot),suki had to contain herself when around zander sometimes forgetting shes a zander is a lesbian and is attracted to girls only but Suki is too much of a spaz for zander's the sensai took off and the 3 followed close behind him.-

kenji:so how long will we have to stay huh?

sensai:One month,we are a part of a protection program their trying out ever since that last invasion they need to up the security and we were choosen.

kenji:You mean zander was choosen by the hokage,since every female leader-

-Zander's eyes cut into Kenji's soul now as a fair warning sign.-

kenji:well i just hope when we get here they wont make us stay in a small room again,ugh,i hate that!

suki:ugh! me too and they didnt clean it so good and the food tasted terrible!

-Once they reached the front gates of the leaf village,the guards opened the large doors and they walked in looking around at everything,zander looked around at the different people and wanted to know if they were any different seeing as how people from different villages all act different.-

zander:interesting.

-Suki smiled as she looked at zanders good looking features,she although considered being a lesbian for zander but zander never shows any interest at all except sometimes she gives off looks at girls sometimes and thats one ever asked what zander were attracted to because it was a very personal matter,one that made zander rather touchy had her hand in her pocket and the other hand were free(rebel),it made suki sigh with a bit of love release though,they were greeted by team 7 along with shikamaru.-

Kakashi:Hi there you must be the visitors from the fire village,welcome to the leaf village.

sensai:Thank you and its nice to be here,i see they have guards n-

-Sakura squaled loudly with a pink blush as she went up to zander like a raving fan girl.-

Sakura:ah! your so handsome and cute and cool! whats your name,im Sakura,marry me before you meet that pig Ino,dont look at her just look at me!

Naruto:Hey!

-Kneji just chuckled shaking his head a bit knowing the real secret behind zander,suki got a little jealous but she hoped that zander would give any attention to this crazy girl and to her way zander didnt pay any attention to sakura at all,naruto went over to zander.-

Naruto:Wow,another hothead know it all who thinks he can do everything and anything i bet,another sausuke!

-Zander looked at naruto and sakura with an emotionless mask,sakura sighed in love with hearts in her eyes,suki moved closer to zander and slightly rubbed her hand over his in a possesive manner which made zander move up to where the sensai's were,Sai jumped down a bit moved up by Zander which peeved her a little but she held her anger since she were a guest to their went over to them.

Naruto:wow if it isnt the insulting jerk who doesnt know how to hold his tongue and this new jerk!

sakura:ugh! zander isnt a jerk naruto you idiot!

Naruto:Hey,dont say that sakura and in front of him.

sai:i-

kakashi:Sai,watch what you say before you say it,i mean it.

sai:Ah,yes but of course.

-Once all welcomed and shown around by shikamaru,they were given a nice room with delicious food served at a bar side grill,once all relaxed and fully feed it were 's definition of relaxing were to take off everything and just be her natural self,once she took it all breast were shown and so were her curvy figure,her bangs hung around her truly was a girl,she was beautiful yes and she wasnt afraid of her girl just hated being treated like a girl in general,she wasnt attracted to boys and she didnt like attention from why she dresses as a boy to get girl attention but the right girl hasnt come along yet,zander opened the window only face put her hands out only to see Sakura and Ino storming down the pathway seeming to be arguing,she though Ino was smirked seeing as how she could be into Ino but that changed when she heard what they were aruging was her.

Ino:I have to a right to visit the new guy just as much as you did you billboard bore!

sakura:he wont be into you,hes not into pigs!

-Zander sighed heavilly and closed the window,the door was locked so there were no major worries,she laid down on the comfortable pillows and closed her before that day zander did a 3 days mission all on her own,the life of a anbu shinbo is no easy task but she all her talents and intelligence,its easy for her to pull it off with no strings loud knocks and aruging was heard along with fimilar was a bit tired and needed the long relax anyway,she didnt feel like getting up and redressing just to please nobodies who cant control themselves,letting sleep catch up to the next day would bring just more than another annoying headache.-

to be continued...chapter 2.

If you like this story,leaves stars and if you have any ideas for chapter me and let me okay okay beautiful loves!


	2. Chapter 2

-Zander woke up and redressed and remeet with his team in the grill room to eat breakfast luckilly for her it was only her team in done they went to the sparing field to wait for team 7 to report them to the hokage..-

Kenji:So zander what are you going to do with your girl crushes hmm?

zander:dont start with me today idiot.

sensai:boys lets no argue,lets make ourseleves look smarter than they are.

-Suki laughed a bit but stopped once team 7 jumped down and Naruto looked mad as he stormed over next to Zander.-

naruto:proud of yourself you jerk!i was suppossed to take sakura out on a date and now shes acting all weird like she used to,i really thought i made a change with her but i can see i havent!

zander:look,i dont want her and i never will so that means shes all yours.

-Suki smiled a bit in Sakura's apparent hurt expression.-

sakura:but i thought we had a connection zander!

-naruto went up to sakura to try and console her and for a minute it worked until she punched him dead on the side of his face knocking him to the ground.-

kenji:wow,this one has crazy strength.

-Team 7 took them to the hokage's village and they were greeted by the hokage and she gave them their assignment and everything to do for that day and the remainder which was just to stay alert and near incase anything bad ever happened so far besides naruto's loud ywlling nothing else could be heard,zander looked from the corner of her eye to see a lazy and bored went up to him.-

zander:so i guess your stuck with this job huh? i was too for 5 days straight and the whole time nobody went in and no one came out,.So you could say i was guarding a door.

-shikimaru gave a rare sligth chuckle as he looked to zander with understanding of it.-

shikamaru:well ive done that too but this time theres people in there to guard so i dont feel like an idiot,this task assignment is a real drag,say are you any related neji or hinata?

zander:i dont know them,no im not sure i am and though again i could be seeing as how i dont have family and my parents died when i were 4 so,yeah.

shikamaru:Oh,sorry to hear.

zander:Nah,its okay man.

-zander leaned agasinst the wall next to shikamaru.-

shikamaru:i have a strange feeling that the hokage is slowly losing her mind.

zander:how do you figure that?

shikamaru:well shes has been questioning different ones over and over again about -

-They both looked up as sakura and ino along with other girls were fighting as they ran down the road,zander shook her head and quickly left before they had a chance to catch up with knew her team would need her but she always showed up on time when they needed her,she was good for sat on a large hill just watching the about her life was depressing so she rarely did it but what shikamaru said got her to she have family she never knew about and if so where were they and why had she never heard about being related to anyone until now?.-

(there p.o.v)

-The hokage slammed her hands onto the desk and stood up.-

hokage:Kakashi im not trying to run a feelings factory im trying to run an acutal country here and its hard enough that Gato has somehow had a run along sidekick who is continuing his work.i dont trust the bridge maker and i dont know anything about whats going on in the mist nor the cloud village but whatever it is,it seems to be do you know about Gato?

-Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.-

Kakashi:the only thing i know is that he ran a huge drug operation and Zabuza and Haku were his protection.

-The hokage bit her thumb nail as she were in heavy thought,she looked up to Kakashi again.-

hokage:This is important so just for the meanwhile reincarnate this Zabuza and haku because as of now they are the only ones who know whats really going on,they can be our inside information and i can inform other villages of what to look out for.

-Kakashi were shocked that she would even mention such a thing,he couldnt do that,Zabuza and haku died 3 years ago and it wouldnt be a good thing to bring zabuza could see himself bringing Haku back since she is such a mild,kind and well mannered person .He regreted killing her on the bridge but haku sacrficed herself for zabuza and he couldnt stop that.-

hokage:well-

kakashi:when do you want me to do this?

hokage:Today,go and gather your team and kurenai's team as well.

kakashi:yes sama.

-Kakashi left he were so confused on how to tell Naruto that he would have to bring either zabuza or haku back,he just knew he would agree or dissagree he knew that naruto had a connection somehow with haku and would probably be inclined to bring her back over zabuza.-

to be continued...chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

naruto:What?!

kakashi:It was ordered by lady Tsuande to do so and we cant go agasint her wishes naruto you know that.

naruto:well the answer is haku theres no way that big monster will help us with anything he almost crushed sasuke's head!

sai:It probably would have been a good thing if he did and maybe you wouldnt have to look for him so hard.

naruto:ugh! you shut your mouth and never say that again! we will bring sasuke back!

-Sakura looked down but -

naruto:Or has that jerk zander replaced your friend already sakura!

sakura:no he hasnt naruto and you know that!

-Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the two argued and it ended with sakura hitting both sai and naruto.-

kakashi:Okay if we can get going we have to take kurenai's team along with us for it since they are the only available team at the lets no waste time.

-They soon left off and went to find kiba,hinata and shino,since kurenai were preganant and still grieving over Asuma's horrid death just as others were,he wouldnt dare ask her anything,the two teams left and arrived at the grass village,they had to be careful because now they had to approach has fused his body with Orchimaru's and now is a freak of naruto but he is the only one who can summon the dead bodies and he has both zabuza's and haku's knew this wouldnt be easy at all since now Kabuto is more stronger than ever and it would take a true 2 team effort to make this a success.-

kakashi:We have to use the 7 of use wisely and remember kiba we have to work together and akamaru makes 8,so thats 8 of us and as many as he can not only do we have to battle Kabuto we have to battle Haku as well.

-They nodded,Kabuto has lost his mind now and will come out at the slight sight of because orochimaru admired the jinchurki and anything Kabuto thought interested orochimaru had to die now,it was a memory to him much like orochimaru loathed Sausuke for killing Orochimaru and were more alof then he should have been about making himself known to Naruto anywhere,they walked into the forest further being completely quite until they heard a noise from the shadows.-

Kabuto:Hmm well if it isnt the protected jinchuriki and his pets,i never thought you would show up yet again,You are that stupid.

Naruto:Why dont you just shut your mouth and gives us Haku's body,do you hear me?!

-Kabuto laughed and came out of hiding ,he were covered by a large brown cloak.-

sakura:you did right by hiding yourself,you freak!

Kabuto:yes i see you havent changed a bit and if you want Haku's body hahahaha youll never get brats you have to go through me!

-Naruto got angry-

Naruto:then so be it!

(ooc:to make it go along faster im not going to put details just what you want to read,kay dolls)

-For what seemed like hours they fought against Kabuto,they worked together like a team but with Kabuto summoning the dead it was needed to stop Kabuto and once they stopped Kabuto al of these dead bodies would become dead bodies again but getting close enough to him was an even more of a bigger clones and using their jutsu to their full potential and then an idea sprung into Kakashi's mind and from the way Kabuto were laughing,he knew he wasnt in his right had lost it.-

-Kakashi went behind a tree and used a disguise jutsu to make himself look like orochimaru,once done he walked out on the top of a rock to make the light appear around him and as kabuto looked up distracted for that one second,Sakura landed a punched to his face that could have broken an elephants face into a million flew back hitting trees as hard as a bolder,Naruto's clones grabbed him and through him into the air and they began to beat him in the process,slashing and cutting only dead enough so get the justu he had on the dead bodies to wear off.-

Naruto:Quit it now you bastard!

-he gave one last hard punch sending Kabuto falling hard straight to the ground with a loud bash leaving a dent into the earth with Kabuto right in the middle of it,he didnt drained from his mouth,he glasses were broken and so were some of his ribs and other bones,kakashi diguised as orochimaru came up to him.-

Kabuto:..you...got...lucky..

-The graves formed up from the ground and the bodies went back into the and just as Haku's were going back in,sakura quickly sprung up and punch the box and caught Hakus dead body,Kabuto dissapeared and so did that did it,it took so long and they were badly injured but they did it,naruto went up to sakura holding Haku's lifeless body,naruto were happy that he got to bring Haku back it meant that the person he once felt close to could be alive again.-

-sakura laid Haku onto the ground,they each put a hand onto haku's body and gave haku some of the lifespan chakra just as they brought back gaara but no one would die since it were 7 people giving,it took awhile for Haku's eyes to open but once haku's eyes opened and those beautiful eyes of his were finally back to their normal color of white iris and brown felt weak and sick from being dead so long.-

naruto:hey its me naruto,remember,we brought you back to life,appricate what we did for you okay

-naruto smiled as so did the rest of them.-

sai:haku your as beautiful as sakura wishes she was.

sakura:You moron idiot!

-sakura began beating up sai worst then he were already beat up,Haku leaned up lightly a bit foggy and confused.-

Haku:You brought me back naruto-kun i am forever grateful to all of you but i don deserve this kindness

Kiba:hey,people change all the time,you can you know be like one of those people you know,that changed from bad to good.

kakashi:I also have questions to ask you about Gato.

haku:I will answer you honestly and truthfully as i possibly can.

kakashi:ah,thats good to hear.

-Naruto helped haku up and carried him,haku looked even more beautiful to naruto than the day they met,which was in the forest about 3 years were looking for herbs and naruto agreed to help.-

(ooc:lets just pretend they didnt find out that haku was a things interesting)

-Once they reached the leaf village,they admitted haku into the hospital and got treated for their wounds as well,once they were treated they reported to the hokage telling her that it was a success,she thanked them for their hard work and they went to the spa to relax but naruto went to the hospital to stay with an old friend.-

to be continued...chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

(End of their p.o.v)

-Zander leaned agasint the wall in complete boredum,nothing was happening nor did it seem like anything were happening,her sensai looked over at zander and smiled.-

sensai:Well zander i know your always good for being there when the time is right but this village is different and making an impression is important key.

suki:But well be here for a whole month,how much of an impression do we need to make?

kenji:Ugh,i need to take a break.

zander:im thinking of getting a lip pericing.

-sensai looked at zander a bit confused.-

sensai:No zander i cant allow you to do that besides peircings on anything but the ears will set up an infection in the long run.

zander:Pein and his 6 paths looked just fine to me.

sensai:those werent percings those are rods engraved in their body.

suki:yeah besides pein and his paths look like freaks.

kenji:they are freaks.

-zander slid her hands into her pockets and leaned back casually,a girl walked up to her and smiled,she had black hair and black eyes.-

kiko:Hi my name is kiko and i think your really cute and i was wondering if you wouldnt mind taking me to the somiki festival this weekend.

-Sure this girl was cute but for some odd reason zander didnt feel attracted to her,she seemed a bit off for some reason.-

zander:Im busy this weekend,sorry.

kiko:Oh,i see well i dont have to go we can just hang out!

-There it was,that crazy fan girl thing she has going on,zander then left,why would anyone want t hangout with someone whos so crazy and anyway zander felt hungry,landing in front of a smelled pretty nice,she went in and looked around,she sat down and ordered a bowl of rice noodles.-

(meanwhile at he hospital)

-Naruto smiled at Haku being able to sit up all by himself,haku looked sunnier and skin returned to that nice porcelin color was a beauty to behold,the way his hair shined,his delicate features made it hard to look away sometimes,haku looked at naruto staring at him.-

Haku:Thank you for staying with me naruto,it really counted that it was you.

Naruto:ah! it wasnt anything,i just didnt want you to be alone in this hospital,i like keeping you company hehehe

-Naruto rubbed the back of his head giving a signature goofy smile,haku noticed that naruto grew taller and looked more mature adult like than before,he had to admit naruto was rather good-looking,he was cute before but now he is still the goofy loud mouth he always was then Lady Tsuande and Shizune entered the room,both haku and naruto looked at her.-

naruto:hey granny tsuande.

lady tusnade:naruto i didnt know you were going to be here and welcome haku i see your doing much better.

haku:Yes i am thank you sama.

lady tsuande:Thats good and i also have some questions to ask you about Gato.

haku:okay

lady tsuande:Just what type of drugs were Gato selling and why was is so popular amoung ninja only?

Haku:He sold a drug called antaki and it was popular amoung ninja because antaki when injected into the body made the user produce massive levels of chakra and ther bodies would become highly immuned to pain and could heal the body faster just like in an drug has a nasty side effect,once it wears off the user's body isnt able to make its own chakra anymore,it takes that ability away and therefore the user would have to keep buying it on order to no chakra the user would die and Gato knew that.

naruto:woah...

lady tsuande:yes it see it makes sense...and what about the village invasions,what was his purpose on that?

haku:Gato would have his to go men for that,they would go to each village and force some of the ninja to inject the drug to get more buyers.

lady tusnade:hmmm..

naruto:why that no good dirty bastard!

lady tusnade:naruto!

haku:Gato has 2 sons,saito and maiko,they are twins,he would also comment on them and talk about how when he were gone they would take over his Gato gone?

naruto:Zabuza killed him just before he died.

-Haku's eyes lowered with an uncontrable urge to cry,he held his hands to his mouth as tears streamed down his cheeks,naruto would panic at figiring out how to console his friend,he hugged haku.-

naruto:even though zabuza was evil,he loved you haku and he killed gato just for you,i could tell,he was hurt when you sacrificed yourself,he really was.

lady tsuande:im sorry if these memories were distraugth for you,ill visit you another time then.

-Lady tsunade left ,haku pulled himself toghter as wiped his eyes feeling most comfort from naruto hugging him the way he was,naruto smelled haku's hair-

naruto:hey to say you were dead for so long your hair still smells really nice.

-Haku gave a small laugh,it was cute and vague.,once haku were admitted from the hospital,naruto showed him around,haku got attention looks from men and guys,thought he ignored haku is gay,he never felt attracted to girls and he was never going to try and force himself to,everyone saw him as a beautiful delicate girl and a part of him liked being seen that way,he sometimes liked the attention he got from the handsome men but only attention.-

Naruto:If those pervs ever touch you,ill break those hands off!

-Haku was anything but delicate in strength,he was very stronger,he was stronger than most anbu men and was more than capable of protecting himself in any situation,he had to save zabuza countless times and even protect zabuza as he never once worried about being hurt physcially it was always emotions that got in the way for haku.-

naruto:hey are you hungry? i am,that hospital food is nasty,ill treat you to some real for at ichi's okay!

-Haku smiled warmly and looked around at everything as naruto lead him to the resturant,when they went in,naruto spotted zander sitting at a table surrounded by 3 girls who were fighting over who would be his was weird because zander were ignoring all 3 of the idiots,the owner came over and told the girls to quite down or leave because their shouting were scaring customers away,the girls blew kisses and left their house addresses on zanders table as they left.-

naruto:you see that jerk right there,he thinks he knows everything watch

-Haku looked to zander and thought he was very handsome and had very much style a sort of swagger if you will and a charm even though he were highly annoyed by the ladies,the way he dressed and the way his hair were colored and could tell zander cared about his apperance ,a pink blush would form onto his looked away careful so others wouldnt see walked over a bit mockingly.-


	5. Chapter 5

-Naruto went up to zander and sat down,haku sat down too,zander looked to naruto and gave a rather good looking amused smirk to him,naruto frowned a bit and looked at haku who were just content with being here.-

naruto:so mr know it all,whats 4564x 385938 huh huh?!

-zander raised an eyebrow and looked away,naruto looked into zanders eyes.-

zander:your already weird lets not get weirder okay.

naruto:Hey are you related to hinata?

zander:whos hinata?

-naruto smiled rubbed his head with a sheepish smile.-

naruto:Ill show you where she is later after me and..oh yeah! this is haku,you can say shes new here and a very welcomed new comer!

-naruto smiled at haku,haku smiled warmly,zander studied haku,her smile somehow filled a part of her that was missing,haku was truly beautiful,her moist soft lips,her shiny hair and her eyes seemed to shimmer in the had never stared at someone so long before and with interest,so pure and innocent haku is and not some crazy whorelike fan is like a beautiful rose ready to be picked and felt weird,she had never felt like this before about anyone,like being around haku made her nervous and wordless,zander looked down in time before haku looked at her again.-

zander:ha..ha...ha.

-zander cleared his throat and smiled acutally,it was nice to see zander smile and not smirk,zander didnt like feeling this way,she liked having control over everything that happened but this she had no control over,too nervous to speak again

naruto:hey you okay?

zander:yeah,sure.

-zander tried to compose herself good enough and found a way to do it,haku looked at haku and smirked,haku smiled and looked down with a faint blush,zander couldnt believe that haku liked her back,but a huge urgent sadness washed over isnt a boy and haku is a girl,it would never work spark she had for haku never died but her emotions did into a careless shrug and a whatever,zander sighed feeling the need to order a sake but is too young to drink,naruto and haku ordered their food and when it arrived they began eating,zander got up and couldnt stand to be around the first person zander had ever felt a attraction to,only flaw in that is she cant really fall for her,it cant be went back to the guarding post knowing that her sensai would be furious that she left in the first place and for such a long time.-

sensai:dont leave like that again zander! understand me

-zander noded and leaned down the wall in a bit of a depressive manner,no one had ever seen zander like this before,it wasnt like him to be depressed,she was always so cool and on top of things,sensai leaned down.-

sensai:everything okay?

zander:whatever.

sensai:uhh you two can leave but come back in about 10 minutes alright,time yourselves,10 minutes.

-they looked at zander with concern but left as they were told to,sensai bent down knowing that under all the boy like disguise that zander is still a girl and hurts just like every other girl does.-

sensai:zander for years you can have to me for everything,even as zankiya,you know not to hide anything to vague from-

-zander huffed in aggravation.-

zander:I like this girl alright,shes awesome but ugh! this is so .

-He looked back he felt odd about giving a girl advice about another girl,it was agasinst his morals but zander was in his care and his responsibility,he wanted so badly for zander to be zankiya again,to be the beautiful happy girl,wearing the pink dress with bows in her one that would beg him for a pony with glitter but that was all in the past,he had to deal with the boy in front of him now.-

sensai:Well...zander..

-In a way he was glad something was standing in the way of zander and this girl but it was selfish,he cleared his throat as zander stood up,sensai stood up too.-

sensai:so your okay now right?

zander:sure,yeah.

-he knew that zander were being sarcastic but he cant give her advice on how to get thise girl,he just couldn't do it,after 10 awkards minutes had past,the other came back,they guarded the door until time was over,they went back to their room and were greeted by neji and hinata who wanted to see zander for awhile of talking they knew zander wasnt related to is from a different clan with different parents,it was just a conicidence that zander has similar eyes to theirs was znder took a bath and relaxed thus going to sleep.-

(meanwhile with haku)

-Haku laid in the soft bed as images of zander popped into his head,he would blush,he felt an attraction to zander,he was so strong willed and mature who wouldnt be attracted to him,Haku smiled drifted off to sleep.-

to be continued,chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

-Haku woke up and got dressed,he brushed his long hair and all the while he thought about zander's smile,such a beautiful smile zander has when he is really felt as if he were truly in love now but he wondered how Zander would feel about him being a headed out of the door with a filled mind,he is an early bed,always waking up slightly earlier than anyone walked up to the nice hotel and went in,he hasnt been to the room yet but it doesnt hurt to try and just as he were going up,sensai were coming down.-

sensai:Oh,good morning Haku! Zander is in his room ,just go on but dont try his room its going to be locked alright.

Haku:thank you and good morning too sempai

-Sensai smiled as he left out of the front door,haku continued walking upstairs until he got to the served room for zander,he tried to door and it were open,he went smelled really nice,he loved the smell of a fresh around at the nice decor,he saw things that belonged to zander,like his jacket,his belt and his heated thoughts that ran through Haku's mind about zander,images of zanders slim nake body ran through his mind,a large blush covered his cheeks and a certain member would were just glad he is the only person in the room right now or he half- erection would have been so embarrasing or if zander ever saw looked away to cool his mind.-

-Once his erection went away the door opened and the handsome and fitted zander came out.-

zander:So i see shes a watcher hmm?

-zander gave haku that classic sexy smirk which would make anyone melt to whomever he gave attention were the luckiest person on earth and that lucky person was haku right now,haku blushed without knowing,zander went to the couch and tied her headband around his wrist make was a cool way of wearing a headband.-

haku:I apologize for just coming in this way.

zander:its okay,you dont have to apologize,your not kenji or suki oh did you want to tell me something important?

haku:Oh not i just wanted to say...goodmorning.

zander:morning

-zander chuckled a bit as he picked up certain things off the floor and set them on the table,she then realized,she were alone with haku and that meant trouble,.-

zander:so how did you sleep last night?

haku:I slept nice and you?

zander:good.

haku:i have always wanted to ask what village are you from?

zander:the fire village.

-zander looked at the clock and then at haku,haku smiled warmly-

zander:we have 30 minutes,want to catch breakfast?

haku:that would be nice.

-Both haku and zander went downstairs to the breakfast nook by the window to eat,this hotel were for guest only and at the moment they were the only the lobby were empty except the maid that walked up and down the stairs to clean each room that was being used,they ate breakfast still having stronger chemstry than ever now.-

Haku:How are are you if you dont mind me asking.

zander:Dont be shy to talk to me just say whatever you want doll.

-Haku blushed at the nickname zander gave him.-

zander:im 15

haku:Im 16.

-Soon kenji and suki traveled downstairs and spotted zander and haku talking.-

kenji:ahhh look at the lovebirds

-Suki smiled,she had ample respect for Haku and she is a great girl,she deserves to have zander's attention even though zander is a he smiles at you ,you feel like the luckiest girl ever,thats the way suki feels still even with knowing shes a girl.-

suki:Yeah the love birds,eating toghter like a ..couple hmmm?

-Haku blushed deeply and held his fingers to his mouth cutely,zander looked away-

zander:dont you two idiots have somewhere to be?

kenji:yeah but not for another 30 minutes just like you.

.

-the seriousness is zander's voice were more than assuring,you shouldnt make zander mad at things happen to good people when zander gets angry.-

suki:alright..alright were going okay.

-suki and kenji made kissy faces as they left,zander looked at sensai outside of the window,he seemed to be setting someone like a tent up.-

zander:Im guessing its wilderness week.

haku:Yeah,this week its going to be in the mountains.

zander: hmm.

haku:when was your first wilderness week?

zander:Its was about 2 years ago but things were different for me back then.

haku:how different.

zander:Well for one thing i probably acted like naruto but worst

-Haku laughed so cutely,zander smiled watching haku,it was amazing.-

(meanwhile on the other side of the field)

...


	7. Chapter 7

-Team 7 along with other teams approached the field where sensai were putting up the tent,kakashi went up to him.-

kakashi:Oh no we dont set up the tent until we get to the mountains there.

sensai:Oh,i see ,well in the fire village its build the tent first and then go to the mountain but its easier to do it this way.

-Ino went up a bit sweetly-

Ino:so wheres my sweet zander?

suki:zander isnt sweet hes sour

sakura:no he would be my sweet zander

kakashi:girls dont start,get along,lets try that huh and remember what i told you about self respect.

-Gai sensai and his team approached-

Shikamaru:what a drag.

Gai:Hiya everybody its us we have arrived and i see were getting a head start huh hahahah!

-sensai began to take the tent down,naruto looked around.-

naruto:Has anyone seen Haku around,i cant find her.

rock lee-the best way to find a woman is with a youthful diamind ring yes!

gai:alright lee thats using some smart thinking son!

suki:Well if he and Haku arent kissing it up by now theyre probably getting married or starting at eachother with that quietness.

Ino:stop lying! zander is into me!

kakashi:Ino!

-Naruto looked down knowing that it were probably true.-

gai:Aww kids in love,such a dangerous time in their young lives haha.

-Time passed and they could see zander and haku walking up together on the path,kakashi cocked his head a bit thinking they made a rather nice couple.-

kakashi:girls if you go over there and cause a scene your going to be in big trouble,understand.

ino:...

sakura:...

kakashi:understand?!

Sakura:yes sensai

Ino:Yes kakashi-sempai.

kakashi:good.

-They soon approached,naruto went up.-

naruto:So you like zander dont you?

Haku:...

gai:well who loves a camping trip i do its true and you do too!

-rock lee wrapped his arm around Naruto shoulder and swayed him to the stupid song to break up what was going to be a sad scene sort of.-

naruto:oh right and i get to show lady tsuande my awesome hunting skills!

sakura:shes not coming along naruto i keep telling you that!

naruto:shes not?!

kakashi:no.

-They soon all packed up for the trip,hunting and sleeping gear,good and healing aids,water and even mints,they had everything they needed for an exciting and long trip ahead,once all packed they then headed out over the forest,it was a rather fun yet dangerous they reached the mountains which was located at the very edge of the leaf village,they then had to climb it which was fun too filled with laughs and shouting and helping .When they reached the top it was around nice time,it was a super long trip and they were dead tired as each set up their tents and relaxed around the camp fire as they toasted marshmellows and gai even told lame stories but it filled the to sleep was in,it was 10 p.m and they had a long day tommorow,everyone went into their own tents and relaxed but zander couldnt fully relax,anyone could come in and see that without her wrappings,she were a she bascially tossed and turned being super uncomfortable,she heard a small noise,she leaned up and saw the long haired beauty haku peeking smirked and haku came sat next to zander in comfort.-

haku:I liked today it was the most fun i have ever had,litterally.

-Right now haku would do anything to sleep next to zander right now,to feel his short streaked hair tickle his face,haku bite his lip,zander seemed to be in thought at the moment.-

haku:zander..

zander:yeah.

haku:d..do you think i could...sleep over?

-The words just slipped out and he couldnt believe he said them,a blushed came over him,zander looked up at it seeing how super cute haku was with the blushing.-

zander:I dont see why now.

-It felt awkard now,he wanted to just lay with zander but now since he asked its espected,Haku laid next to zander,it was so smiled looked at haku before smoothly carrassing his fingers along Haku's soft hairline.-

zander:You just dont know how beautiful you are haku.

-Haku felt as if he heard it for the first time,the words made him shiver a bit and it sent blood rushing to the wrong leaned over to hide it ,Haku looked into zander's beautiful lightly grey orbs.-

Haku:I...I...really like you zander...

-zander smirked.-

zander:And i like you too dollface.

-Haku blushed wanting to giggle like a little school girl but he kept it all under control,like he kept everything else he did and said under control and before he knew it,haku had leaned up slight pressing his soft glossed lips onto zanders soft ones,the contact were like electrcity for the both of were like their lips belonged together and werent meant to be apart,haku deepened the kiss,zander held hakus cheek as they begin to kiss long and deep yet softly,they body tempures rising in different ways but bot very hot,.The kiss then broke like a slow message and the taste of haku's lipgloss made everything about it begin to kiss wildly knowing having at eachother and feasting on eachother mouths like they were felt way too good and right for it to be got so heated that zander slipped her tongue into haku's mouth exploring the sweet cavern as if it were his own muffled moans from the both of them got some attention.-

kakashi:what is that? whoever you are you better be going to sleep.

-They quietned themseleves down and the kiss broke,both gasping for air,that was amazing.-

haku:y-you an amazing kisser zander.

zander:you are too.

-The both were too hot and bothered to sleep and no next to eachother,haku looked down at his too hard and stidd erection,he could sleep next to zander like them.-

Haku:Ill see you in the morning.

zander:Okay,sleep tight doll.

zander:you too

-Haku carefully left the room so zander wouldnt see the now painful erection,once alone in their own tents,they could sleep down and then sleep moon went down and the sun came up as everyone woke up,refreshed in the river,ate breakfast and conversated amungst packed their things up once again and started to travel up the mountain side again until they got to the designated camping/survival site and permantly unpacked their things to stay up all settled and everyone were busy planning out what they were going to do about their own survival guide and signaled for haku to follow her into the woods,haku smiled and followed once there they begin to kissing furiosuly like the hormonal teenagers they were getting drunk off of eachother's lips.-

-Just then Naruto were walking down the path in order to find the two wonderers ,thats when he found that kissing as if the world were going to end,he gasped which caused them to stop.-

Naruto:I knew it,you two are a couple!...

-they just looked at him.-

To be continued...chapter,8.


	8. Chapter 8

-They all sat around the campfire including zander and haku.-

kakashi:Naruto calm down.

naruto:They get to make-out in the woods but i can-

sensai:They werent allowed to do anything they just did it on their own.

-zander sighed in annoyance looking off into the distance.-

Ino and and Sakura sobbed.-

Ino:Your so lucky haku!

kakashi:girls!

-Haku blushed looking off in another direction.-

sensai:Though what they do is none of our business as of the moment,we should be moving on before dawn hits .

-and just like that Haku and Zander were an item.-

-They packed up their hunting gear and went into the deep forest,kakashi went out into the middle of the lake paired with Gai and sensai,kakashi rolled up his sleeves.-

kakashi:Okay everyone who are wearing long sleeves should roll them up were going to learn to fish with our bears hands for when we are lacking tools such as a fishing rod or bait alright.

-kakashi stood there for awhile.-

Kakashi:Okay what your going to do is just stand there until the fish trust you, as your a part of the water,see this fish right 's swimming around my legs now and i quickly reach in.

-kakashi quickly reached into the water and pulled out the fish,it was wiggling for dear life in his hands,he let mercy be and place it back in.-

rock lee:Wow! impressive!

kakashi:Everyone i hope you were paying attention because im only doing that once and its over alright now buts or ands or but waits,were moving on to the fire safety and how to avodi unwated fire with smart thinking alright.

-Gai sensai stepped out of the water-

gai:and thats where i come in!

-He gave a cheesy thumbs up as Rocklee copied him,Gai sensai went over and relight the campfire.-

Gai:Okay kids this is a regular old campfire nothing harmful but lets just say rocklee here and im speaking out of terms here lee nothing just say lee here is suppossed to be the one to put the fire out but oh no! he gets sleepy and ges off into his tent and the fire is still going,well whats right next to this fire.?

shikamaru:The lighter fluid is right next to the fire,when it heats up the can will exploded and will burn everyone in their sleep.

Gai:gah...correct there i was ..but you said it yes!So remember at all times to put that fire out!

-It were quiet-

sensai:As for the next part its how to sleep with one eye open.

Naruto:ah cool!

rock lee:That would be most interesting!

shikamaru:I would like to see someone do this.

zander:You already taught us how to do that already right?

sensai:I know for you suki,zander and kenji,you dont have to learn this again but this is a super relaxing state and its not as hard as it be able to get a peaceful sleep and yet watch out for danger at the same time.

Kiba:Hurry up man,teach me!

Sensai:Alright, what you want to do is fully restore your chakra properly,lets do that right now because this is a talent rather than a techinique so lets restore.

-They all including kenji,zander and suki restored their chakra and when they were finished.-

sensai:okay now,were going to lay in a comfortable position but for right now since its survival,you may have to sleep in a tree or in a place no so comfortable so lets just sit up for now alright,now close your eyes and get as comfortable as you can in your uncomfortable positions.

-They all did as such.-

sensai:Dont think any thoughts ,now just close one eye and cover the other with your hand just to start you just let yourself fall asleep like this,dont think about your eye being open,think of something be asleep but you wont even know it but when you uncover your closed, eye youll feel well rested so thats how you know you have been asleep.

kiba:Cool i dozed off for a minute.

sakura:I did too.

okay-

-Just then a slithering noise was heard.-

Zander:I know that smell.

-Kabuto jumped down from the tree and landed right in the middle of them-

-They all jumped back and got into their defense mods.-

Naruto:Ugh! kabuto what do you want huh?!

Kabuto?:Its simple i want my body back that you stole from me and your going to hand it over personally boy!

-snakes imploded up from the ground,they jumped into the trees.-

gai:He's got the whole area surrounded!

zander:idiots like him never learn do they.

sensai:No zander dont do that its too risky! we cant have another time lapse!

-They each took action of thrown kunai,shruikens and senbons until all the snakes were gone,they jumped down.-

Haku:Hes around in a sense,we should all spread out and trust me!

-They all noded and spreaded out like haku said.-

haku:Naruto make your clones appear in a circle in the middle and sakura you punch a hole in the ground now! its a huge wave!

-they looked around to see a whole wave of snaked coming at the like an ocean,naruto and sakura did as told,just then zander saw where it were coming from,she placed her hands together ,mkaing various handsigns.-

Zander:Time lapse justsu!

-Zander held it long enough for the snakes to go back to where they came from,Kabuto,once Haku caught a glimpse of Kabuto he quickly through 5 senbons,deeply pinned his him to the tree hitting his major and main artiries in his body.-

Haku:I suggest you dont touch those because if you do youll die instantly,youll bleed out so fast you wont have time to blink.

-Zander were shocked at how cutthroat and vicious Haku can be,but it wasnt a shock to team 7,they know Haku's amazing abilities with speed and strenght and how he is on an advaned anbu level,they surrounded Kabuto.-

Sensai:good job all but epescially to Zander and haku,im glad you didnt listen to me zander and did it anyway it saved us all.

Kabuto:so ill bleed out huh!

-Kabuto winced in intense pain.-

Haku:Only i know how to remove those without any tramua or you bleeding to death.

Kabuto:You seem forget that im a doctor as well!

naruto:Could just get it overwith and end you right now!

Kabuto:Haku...one word...antikyi

-His eyes widdened as the senbon going through his arms slid,he made a hand sign and dissapeared.-

Kiba:coward!

Kakashi:I should know known ,hes crazy enough to use drugs.

...  
to be conituned chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9

-After a week has passed of them learning intense survival learning and how to maintain and keep control when your on your own as well,they then packed up and headed off for the village once again,once they were unpacked and relax and everyone relaxed in their own way but Haku and zander relaxed in bed together.-

Haku:I can say that was a rather relaxing week compared to my first survival,mine consisted darkness and no one there,zabuza had left to test me out.

-Zander looked to Haku went concern now.-

Zander:Your mentor just left you in the woods all by yourself?

Haku:Well he taught me alot before he did so that made it easier for me.

zander:Your a talented person Haku.

Haku:Thank you and so are you,i never seen someone who could reverse time before.

-Zander noded with a smirk,Haku looked down as he wanted to ask a question ever since the day he meet zander.-

Haku:How do you feel about...gay...men?

-Haku looked away in certain embarrasement,zander were confused as to why a girl would ask such a weird question and look as if she were embarrassed from asking it.-

zander:Well they're okay i guess i dont have anything agasint them,why?

Haku:I were just asking,just to get your opinion on it thats all,would you ever like someone that was gay or would you ever turn gay for someone?

-Zander were quiet,she wondered if Haku were running a fever,haku is a girl why would she care about some gay guys?-

zander:Im not attracted to guys Haku so,no i dont think i would,you think im gay,no,im not.I asure that im am not attracted to any part of a guy in anyway alright dollface,besides none of them can be as beautiful as you.

-zander gave Haku a delicious reassuring kiss that Haku could swear it melted him ,he began to kiss zander back,they had a heated make-out bodies both responding to eachother with such heat between them but both careful not to go all the way for the very same reason.-

-Haku is hard and zander is wet.-

-They couldnt kiss or be near without getting so heavilly turned out and the bad part about it they couldnt do anything to help eachother with it or each secret would be revealed and as usual ,they would wish eachother goodnight,kiss and haku would leave,they wanted eachother so much it wasnt funny.-

-Another week passed of Zander and haku being together,breaking hearts of young ones around and Haku wanting to hold hands in public and them getting to heated and seperating like normal and then meeting back up the next couldnt take it anymore,he wanted Zander soo badly hes body wanted Zander sexually more because Haku had already had sex before,he had sex with Zabuza before on plenty had never had sex before so the urges would only come when they were Haku got home all he did was fantised about Zander being inside of him or in bed with him having sex,its all he wanted now and he couldnt handle another heated session of just had to have 're were deep sexual hunger pangs for Haku yes.-

-the next day they were sitting on the grass for a team picnic,they were celebrating Kiba's birthday,they had already thrown the surprise party and now they were at the picnic part which was also fun because they were having food from all over the word and as usual zander and haku sat together.-

Kenji:Ah why dont you just get married already!

Zander:Planning on it.

-haku smiled and laughed lightly but still habored those deep sexual desires for zander,they each tried some of the cheese and the the pizza.-

Haku:I like this,its called pizza from America.

zander:American food isnt all that bad,its not better than ours but its not that bad.

Ino:I love this cheesecake,where does it come from?!

Sakura:wow slow down pig.

Ino:Shut up billboard forehead!

Kurenai:Girls!

Naruto:These crepes from france are the best!

Kiba:I know right!oh yum!

-Kiba were just shoving them down-

shikamaru:Well let you do whatever you want this day birthday boy.

Kiba:you mean birthday man,im 16 yeah!

-Kiba burped loudly and went back to eating.-

Naruto: I cant wait until my birthday comes up!

-Zander noticed that Haku seemed a bit on edge and really jumpy at everything.-

zander:You okay?

Haku:Yeah yeah im juuust fine,really good.

-Zander frowned a bit but then continued trying to foods again,he knew Haku wasnt okay he acted as if someone shoved a stick up his butt and left it there,he seemed uneasy and vague most of the time but most of all he seems to be in some sort of pain and since sensai,kenji and suki were the only one who knows that zander and haku are though that Haku were having her period,it all made since vauge and jumpy and seems to be in pain.-

zander:Haku if you need your private time from me its highly understandable and if theres anything i can do for you let me know alright doll.

-Haku didnt understand what zander were talking about but that last part about how he can help seemed to sound really good at the moment but Haku held his tongue because the next words out of him werent going to sounds so innocent,Haku were burning up,he body needed to give in so very badly.-

naruto:Haku are you okay?

Haku:yes! im fine

-It were quiet,zander waved her hand for them to go back to what they were doing,its obvious that haku is in heavy painful flow ,zander placed his hands around hakus stomach at the bottom and lightly massaged,zander is a girl and when she has periods heavy ones ,the lower stomach hurts,this attention felt nice,haku smiled not knowing why zander were doing this but it was touching and he craved it.-

suki:Get a room!

-That night was the most unbearable for Haku,he tosssed and turn,his body tempurature rised too had to have zander and right now,he looked over at the clock to see that it were 11 p.m..He left his house and went to the hotel where zander were staying,using a senbon and a skillful hand ,haku succesful enetered zander's room with any closed the door and strolled over to zander's bedroom which oddly enough it was open,he looked over to see sensai sleeping on the couch,he frowned in high confusion,he then remember that alot of guest came here as a family and some rooms needed to be vacant,he made sure to be as quiet as a would be dressed and very uncomfortable,tossing and turning a closed the door and locked it,he got onto bed with zander and ran his fingers down the smooth beautiful yet handsome face,he admited zander was quiet girly in some ways and others were very handsome it was a unique mixture that he placed his lips onto zanders and begin to kiss him,zander moved in his sleep,Haku moved him over onto his back and got on top of Zander.-

zander:mmm

-Zander moved upward,Haku felt around noticing that Zander felt really unusually flat in the front,he didnt feel a buldge at all,zander opened her eyes and looked at haku literally having a free feel all on her own,zander hurridly leaned up and held her legs in,haku gasped lightly and straighten himself out on the bed,zander were literally so afraid as if 10 ghost were in the room,she were so scared that Haku would find out she were a girl,she cant lose Haku,zander for the first time in years felt like crying but instead sucked it up along with all the other fears that come out.-

zander:What are you doing in here?

-keep her voice down so others outside of the door wouldnt here them,Haku were so shocked that Zander doesnt have a penis imprint of a buldge,is it that that the reason that zander never makes any other sexual advances with him except really small or something,this didnt make any difference nor did he feel differet about that was just flat,it was nothing ,no balls or was just flat.-

Haku:Were you castrated?

-zanders eyes widdened she then knew that haku had been roaming around her body way too much,she felt a whole being punched into her soul,zander were quiet,she felt like going into her old quiet place,she felt like her old self,she felt like zankiya again,she hated zankiya,she never wanted to be zankyia couldnt help it ,she felt she were going to lose Haku and its all her lying fault,this is why she never wanted a much pain she felt,she looked at Haku who seemed to be staring at her.-

Haku:Its okay if you were zander,i dont care about that,i dont.I know its only been 3 weeks but i feel i love you more than anything and that doesnt matter.

zander:I love you too.

-zander closed her eyes and went into a rather vague place.-

zander:Ill be going home in another week,i forgot to tell you that.

-Haku froze up in shock,he felt a hole being ripped into his soul,he then leaned down sitting next to zander,zander moved to haku and held him.-

Haku:Well the first village is just right next to the leaf,we can visit eachother.

zander:yeah,we can.

-Soon being near wasnt a heated expreince,it was just nice to be near eachother and at the moment,they were both hurting and consoled drifted off to sleep.

...  
To be continued..chaper,10.


	10. Chapter 10

-It was the first day of the last week that zander and he team had left in the leaf village besides that and Haku's stiring sexual hungures still roaring ever so madly but he has to burn them down since zander really doesnt have a manhood,he wanted to know why zander felt so flat in the front and why did they cut it all the way off,everything .It was just so smooth and flat down went to the field with their teams ,zander and haku sparred they went back to the hotel to take showers and since Haku didnt want zander to know that he were a boy,they did it they had laine relaxed with eachother on the bed,fully dressed in in comfort,zander looked down to see that not only had she left her headband but her summoning scroll as well.-

zander:Hey im going to get my headband and my scroll,i wont take long alright.

Haku:Okay then

-Haku smiled and watched zander as zanders feature were even more handsome to him now and even after finding out about the castration ,zander still made Haku blush with just a smirk alone,haku and zander kissed and he looked around boredly now that zander were gone,sliding off of the bed and over to the hearing a noise at the cane be zander already it takes at least 10 minutes to get to the training grounds from her,Haku went into the living room and saw that it were Kenji.-

kenji:Oh hey haku,so is zander in there?

Haku:Hello and no zander left 2 minutes ago for the training ground,she had left some things there.

kenji:hahaha yeah like her lipstick and her tampons hahaha you girls just never keep anything with you then again,dont tell zandy but i have her headband and her ..well ...his im pretty sure i dont have to call her and him in front of you as many times as you two probably have been going at it behind closed doors huh hahaha!

-Haku felt so shocked he could just blow up,kenji looked at Haku's ghost like expression and felt highly confused.-

kenji:What? hey im not like that i wotn tell anyone that you guys are doing it,let me tape lesbian im kidding im not a pervert.

-Haku felt he couldnt breathe anymore.-

kenji:Hey i was just kidding,im not going to tape you guys seriously stop it your freaking me out a bit there,you look as if you didnt know -

haku: we never had sex.

kenji:what?! then-

-his eyes widdened as he dropped whatever in his hand.-

kenji:you...you..you didnt know...z-.-z-zander is a girl...ohh man...oh boy..wait! uhh dont tell her...him...i said it alright..zander is a guy hahah stupid me i was just kidding im a stupid kidder,you didnt hear that from me alright,please not from me!look at the time ,i have to do something else,zander is a guy all the way alright!

-kenji hurridly left,haku's body dropped to the door and he just stayed there,it all makes sense,zander is a everything is a girl! he felt strange,he knows zander is a girl know,he wasnt is highly intelligent and knows a person when they are lying and he wasnt lying when he spoke of zander as a girl it came out so they both had something to hide,they both kept these dark secrets from eachother,Holding them ransom until the other gave one gave in but the other crashed didnt know how to feel it was just mixed emotions of nothing but just but the color grey now.-

-Haku closed his eyes and saw nothing but grey,his body felt numb,he were too much in a state of shock to feel anything,he slowly and rubbed his head awhile he then got up fully and held himself up by the couch,he blinked a couple of times and looked to the door as if opened and no one other than the handsome and yet secretive Zander.-

zander:My stuff wasnt there but -

-zander looked over to see that it were on the floor,he frowned.-

haku:Ke-kenji was here and he had your things.

zander:that idiot.

-zander looked to haku and haku seemed pale in color and faint.-

zander:what did you do to you,are you okay,ill kill him if he touched you!

Haku:No no please he didnt do anything,i just dont feel well at the moment is all.

zander:...alright then...

-zander helped haku to the bed and haku laid down fully and laid on his side,he were still numb,zander went up to him.-

zander:hey i-

haku:zander..

-haku got up and turned around,he felt a burst of reality hit him,he loved zander more than anything,he cant lose zander and so what if zander is a girl,vagina or not .Haku didnt care about that,even though he didnt feel attracted to breast or a vagina,he would be attracted to zanders breast and vagina but because...hey come on its zander you would have to be a ful to turn zander very handsome and sexy zander and looking at zander still turns Haku on and being next to him even know still make Haku zander is a she,doesnt really change anything just as when he thought zander were doesnt really matter because those things doesnt really just wanted zander no matter what she had between her legs,it could be a spider and haku would still want some odd reason the exictemet of zander being such a mystery made haku want zander even more than ever before wanted to explore her body and find out just who zander really that person and never let her go again,he could own zander and have her as much as he didnt feel like being submissive anymore,it got him nowhere with zander,he wanted something sexual and he was going to be the one to start then again zander has to admit to admit that shes a girl before he goes on purely what an idiot has to say about zander.-

zander:what? what is it?

-haku smiled and licked up the side of zanders face as he firmly held her waist,zander were so shocked that a huge pink blush flushed her face,haku held her face in place,zander turned to look away.-

Haku:No dont look away,i love it when you blush,its so cute.

-zander felt as if she were losing the control postion of the relationship,she pushed Haku back,she hated being powerless,what just happened felt as if Haku were trying to take happend to the pure and submissive haku? Who was this?-

zander:I just...

-Haku hugged zander and kissed the top of her forehead while caressing the smal of her back,this felt like how a guy would touch and kiss her,not a girl,she leaned her face away from haku a bit,Haku could tell that zander has some major trust issues and doesnt like to be touched without warning and or all over just when she is in be studying Zander know he could tell that she needed to have control for some reason and the rather afraid look told him that she doesnt like men at all nor the way the touch or treat would put on the act again,Zander is soo intresting now,he is like a cave of sceret treasure,that he is only allowed to uncover and discover and it excited him so much,he gave zander a warm smile before giving a submissive hug to her could feel zander loosen up again and give a dominate hug to haku.-

zander:That was odd,dont act like that again.

Haku:Im sorry i wont do ever again

-Haku had his fingers crossed,he was so anxious to sample zander, just get get a taste of her body. He would have to wait,like all good things come to those who wait.-

to be continued,chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11

-It were no the 3rd day of the last week that zander and his team had left in the leaf village and things were getting weird for zander as Haku were acting more dependant and doing things for zander,she didnt like it at all,she didnt know what got into haku and whats making him act this way,they sat in the human biology class with the rest of the were going to learn the uamn body throuygh and through in the important class.-

-Haku took zander's hand and rubbed the very tip of them,zander pulled them back some.-

Haku:why dont you ever let me touch you?

zander:You..can.

-Zander felt that Haku were not becoming soo annoying on many many levels,he looked over annoyed,Haku just smiled.-

Haku:You know zandy,ive been looking at your hands all day long.

-zander were quiet,she just looked at haku waiting for an answer now.-

haku:You have hands like a girl darling,-

-zander got up and left the classroom in a shocked yet frustrated,she couldnt stand to be around Haku anymore,its just way too much heart break going on in the last past 4 days and zander cant take it anymore!,Haku followed after her,zander looked behind her,-

haku:what are you doing haku?

Haku:I just want to know why your walking away like that for,was it something i said?

-zander were quiet as she kept walking until she were out of the educational building and were walking quickly as haku walked beside her,zander felt as though she were going to lose her mind,haku felt he went along with this far enough and felt it was time for him to take control and maybe this relationship will go further than it is now,he took her arm and stopped her pulling her up to him,zander tried to pull away but found that Haku were somewhat stronger.-

Zander:Let go haku!

-she kept struggling,If Haku can carry zabuza across an ocean with even breaking a sweat it would be easy to hold anyone down,zander were frantic now as now ,all the while haku just looked into her beautiful would smile and let her looked at the grass not knowing what to say,it true she had really lost control,she didnt feel a need to live anymore,what was her life if she didnt have was nothing.-

Haku:Are you a girl zander?

zander:No!

-Zander left leaping off this time and all the while haku followed right behind her,he caught up to her and held her shoulders so she wouldnt be able to move again.-

zander:Stop it! stop it haku stop touching me!

Haku:Now once again are you-

zander:Yes! yes im a girl,im girl okay!

-It finally had broke through and she started crying frantically,she felt like she were becoming zankyia again and she had to get away from felt zander slipping far away from her and she hated it,she hated crying in front of others,she hated being seen as weak and needed to be taken care of,she hated not having control over her own self ,her life and the people in her was unbearable for Haku to watch zander cry this way,it was was obvious that zander were suffereing from some deep pain from the past and is constantly trying to cover it held zander fully and domiantly comforting her now,she had stopped crying after awhile and were just there,she closed her eyes and hated that haku had to be the one to see her like was sensai who only saw her this was,it was only sensai she would allow to see her this way but now it was haku and she never wanted haku to know or see.-

-She felt like a failure and a let down to not only herself but to everyone around her,she closed her eyes,haku held her back,she just looked at the tree branch,she were quiet and surround by her own self-thoughts and self pity at the could see that,she held her arms in and turned around in an almost childish way with a bit of the cutest sad face haku had ever seen.-

haku:well i guess we have been decieving eachother in that way of gender and i cant lie that we arent who we appear to be.

-zander didnt say anything but were curious as to what haku were talking about as for gender on her side,so haku is a lesbian too,zander felt a tinge of happiness go through her as a small smile would appear on her face,which confused haku highly.-

Haku:Im not a girl im a boy.

-Zander felt so shock as she turned her head to look at haku,she got back a little,this was just too much for her today,zander jumped off the tree branch and quickly walked back towards the all made sense,how could haku be a boy? he were kissing a boy this whole time?! the thought in her ran raced like a toranado and she had no time to think,she needed to get some sleep,she had a huge headache and she just needed to lie down and get some sleep,haku took her shoulders again.-

zander:Let me go haku and get away from me!

-Haku felt as if time itself were ripping a page from his life and tearing it up to shreds,he let zander go and fell to his knees and just like had lost her,he has lost someone important to him and she didnt even die,he loved zander way too much to do anything else she obviosuly didnt want from was so very clear to him now that zander didnt love him as much as he loved ,this what it feels like,it feels like someone is stabbing your heart with a jagged knife and then sticking hot needles through it,haku curled up and cried his eyes is the first time in his life that anyone had ever made him cry this way,haku wasnt a cryer,sure he got sad but he never ever cried this way before.-

(meanwhile)

-zander had laine down and had fallen asleep,her head were spinning and she just needed to sleep it off.

(at school)

-sensai walked in-

sensai:Hey has anyone seen zander or haku?

kenji:No they left about 30 minutes ago and zander rushed out while haku followed after,i didnt want to get in the middle of it but zander looked sort of annoyed and mad.

-suki twirled her fingers a bit.-

Ino:i think they may break up and zander will be on the market again!..i mean so terrible i feel sorry for them..

-sensai walked out again in search for them,it wasnt like zander to be late for anything and class was goign to start in 2 minutes,he looked all around the school but still couldnt find either of them.-

(with haku)

Haku lazilly looked at the grass,he had never felt so drained and so broken up before,he lifted himself up and had a blaring headache,so he too went home to sleep it off...

...  
to be continued,chapter 12.


	12. Chapter 12

-Zander opened her eyes and rolled onto her side a bit,her head felt much quickly leaned up and smiled.-

zander:Oh it was just a nightmare,i knew was way to crazy to be real.

-zander leaned back and rubbed the stray strands of black and silver hair out of her face,she had a pure nightmare and the way she treated haku was so cruel but it was just all a weird nightmare,soon the door opened and her sensai came in.-

sensai:.I came in earlier and saw you sleeping is everything okay?

zander:yeah im okay why wouldnt i be?

sensai:Well kenji said that you stormed out of class yesterday and you seemed upset and haku followed after you.

-zanders eyes widdend,so that wasnt a nightmare it was real,she remembers now,that horrible headache and she came here to sleep it off!-

sensai:what is going on?!

-zander normaled out and got off of the bed and pretended to be okay.-

zander:Oh nothing i just remember i stormed out of an importance class.

sensai:well luckilly you and haku get to take it again and this morning im cooking come down for some belgian waffles

-he smiled and left,zander flopped on the bed in hard drove Haku away,she hurt haku and told haku to go laid on her side,she loved haku more tha anything but she were so afaraid to let people get close,she didnt know why she was so afraid of people sometimes but haku wasnt the way to treat that felt life without haku is a horrible one,when she met haku she felt truly happy and the smile came so wasnt forced or a smirk it was a completed her and made her feel happy,images of haku's beauiful face and shimmering eyes flooded her memory,she buried her face into her pillow sobbing deeply.-

zander:Oh,haku im so sorry,im so so sorry.

-It didnt matter if Haku was a boy or a girl it only mattered how deeply she felt for haku which as deep as the earth core but she sure didnt show haku that yesterday.-

zander:Whats wrong with me?! why do i have to be this way?!

-At this point,she hated both zander and zankiya but at this point she needed haku to forgive her,she needed haku with her again,she wiped her eyes and stood up,she walked out of the house and up to Haku's house,she tried the door but it were locked,she knocked on but no one answered.-

zander:Haku!

-she cried and slid down the door-

zander:Why wont you answer for me? where are you?!

-deep scorching pain rose in the chest and into her throat like a gross bitter taste and when she does find haku again,he can do whatever he wants,she doesnt had no idea love could make you feel this way,she would gladly do anything for haku as long as she could be near haku and hear haku,then everything will be fine in her life again,after awhile it were queit and zander felt sick to her quietly laid on Haku's door,inhaling haku's scent through the door like a love crazy loved the way Haku smelled,like a mixture of a summery ginger and cherry blossom,she then heard light yet draggish sounding footsteps,she looked up to see haku,the emotionless sad expression on his face broke her quickly stood up and hugged haku tightly.-

zander:Haku im so sorry about yesterday,i dont know what wrong with me and im sorry that i yelled at you,i didnt mean anything i said,i wish just think could go back to being like the day we meet before,you know but i messed everything up,to bad i cant reverse time back that far

-She sobbed deeply into Haku's shoulder with such remorse and regret,Haku smiled deeply feeling whole once again now that she had her again and fully this time,he held her away from him slightly and looked into her beautiful waterfilled eyes.-

Haku:To be honest,its not your fault,its the both of the beginning we were lieing to eachother,we werent honest about our true selves and you cant keep lying to someone forever the truth was bound to come out can start over but this time,with no cover ups,no lies and no restraints.-

zander:Good,i hate california sushi and katamari,it made me sick.

haku:it made me sick too.

-they both shared a mutual life as haku unlocked the door and they both went inside,zander sat down on the couch.-

zander:i love your house.

haku:Thank you but this is what i could do with a temp.

zander:Its still way nicer than those with a permanet house.

-Haku smiled and sat next to zander,haku leaned over and deeply kissed zander,their chymstery never died and this kissed felt better than any kiss they have ever shared before,because it was a healing kiss  
and light kissing turned into heated tongue kissing,haku lightly laid zander back as they were kissing and now laying on top of her,zander felt too wet and too heated to fight agasint it,just let things haku this was so brand new to sexually be with a girl and it was the same for zander,she had never been with a boy kiss broke like electricity which left their bodies on picked zander up bridal style with ease,she didnt know wether it was cheesy or not to say it but haku was really strong,much stronger than she thought he was,blushing deeply and allowing this to happe,.Anything to be close to haku and if this what haku wanted her to be she would be it,she truly felt laid her on the bed and for haku this was exciting,it was like opening a christmas or birthday present as he began to undress zander.-

haku:Trust me that i would never hurt you,trust me...just please trust..


	13. Chapter 13

-zander closed her eyes letting her mind go free and clear,Haku began to fully undress her,zander blushed and enjoyed the randome touches haku gave as he undressed her,she felt her panties get soaking wet,she bite her lip and leaned up giving Haku more free all undressed and wrappings before him laid a gorgeous ,soft,curvy,sexy and delicious female.-

Haku:Your perfectly beautiful in any form and every way.

-zander blushed deeply and lightly bite her fingers,Haku rubbed his fingers up and down her smooth and beautiful curvy legs and carrassed her thighs,zander loved every second of it,it felt so good .Haku smiled as he rubbed his finger up to her smooth and beautiful womanhood,he never thought a womans vagina would be this was untouched and made zander gasp sharply in pleasure as haku did opened her legs and rubbed a gently finger up and down,rubbing it over her clit and her opening in a stimilating fashion,he licked his lips as he wetness dripped onto the bedroom,a cute and sexy moan escaped zander's mouth,zander arched back as haku rubbed her clit.-

zander: ahhh! h-h-haku please- mo-more!

-Her moans drove Haku insane almost,they made him painfully erect,he leaned up and latched onto one of her nipple giving loving sucks and licking his tongue over it as he rubbed her clit a bit faster,zanders moans got louder.-

zander:ahhhh ahhhh ahhh ahhh of haku ahhhhh!

-zander felt her peak coming awfully close as Haku loving sucked at the other nipple and began to rub her clit faster,it then came to her like a heavenly aura.-

zander:AHHHHHHHHHH HAKU!

-Zander moaned loudly and arched her back into a perfect n,her body tinged up and her eyes rolled back,her climax was the best thing she had ever felt in her whole entire mouth parted and her juice freely flowing out of her womanhood,a deep red blushed formed onto her flushed cheeks .Haku leaned up to take advantage of this momemt as he caught her lips and deeply swirled his tongue around ,exploring her sweet moaning deeply and loosely kissed haku back once she came down her from her climax,haku rubbed his wet fingers up and down her curvy side finally placing his hand on her breast and giving a light groaned and winced at his own very painful erection,he leaned up and pulled her arms up making her sit knowing she would probably be a bit limber from such intense climax she smiled seductively finally understanding why people wanted to have sex and be near eachother,because it felt good to be near eachother in a sexual way.-

-She stood up and helped haku undressed,haku's skin was flawless and his body was smooth,his pink nipples,she undressed him as if she were a porecline doll admiring every inch of him from his dress right down his his short underneath and not to be rude but Haku was too horny for her careful exploration,he laid her back on the bed ,it caused zander to gasped blushing once again,it made haku even hornier to her breast jiggle when it happened,Zander leaned up and looked at Haku bare erection as he took his underwear off..-

-Haku's erection was pretty,it had a shiny pink tip that spewed out pre-cum and his plump balls with a nice light blue color,she wondered if they were suppossed to be blue like that,haku had a nice size penis it was (8 inches),haku brought her closer to it gesterating her to suck it,she didnt know if she would be any good at giving oral sex she never did it before but she imagined it would be like sucking a lollipop,she lightly rubbed his hard member firmly in her hand,his pre-cum made it slick and easy to made Haku moan a bit 's been waiting for this moment for a long time and its finally happening,the pleasure filled Haku's senses as zander rubbed his erection harder,haku placed a hand into her hair.-

Haku:Put your mouth on it.

-Zander blushed at Haku's confident and shameless request as she placed hard throbbing erection into his mouth giving it light sucks careful as to not rub her teeth over it,she liked the way haku taste,it was delicious ,just as delicious as it looks its how it tasted,Haku moans got even more scattered as he tightened his grip into her hair.-

Haku:This isnt icecream suck it harder.

-Zander obeyed Haku's request and sucked it harder in fact she sucked it as hard as she could,it was a decent size and she coulnt suck all of it so she rubbed the rest with her hand,the intense pleasure ran through haku's body like elecrticity,hes moans became more solid down as he tightly woven his hands into her hair as she sucked him hard,he leaned his head back and felt his backside heat up as well,he was so horny anally as well,he took her free hand and slid it towards his smooth small cute butt,she automicaly rubbed her hand up and down it as continued sucking his say this is her first time sucking anyone she was really good at it,she hummed and moaned from time to time which made haku moan ever louder,He also wanted her fingers inside of him,he leaned up lightly.-

haku:put them inside of me!

-zander stopped sucking haku's erection as she fully rubbed it with one hand and slid her free hand's fingers up and down Haku's wet anal hole and slowly slid a finger inside,Haku moaned out as she slid another finger inisde and pumped them in and out at the same rythm she were rubbing his erection,Hakus eyes were shut tight with shut beautiful noises coming from him which made zander hot and soaking wet once thrusted her fingers deeper and found herself able to add a 3rd finger going deeper as she reached a certain spot that felt like a donut,she quickly thrusted her fingers onto the spot wondering what it was,it must have been something good because Haku moans were loud and his posture tightened but it ended when he finished.-

-Haku moaned loudly tightly gripping her hair which was painful to zander as he ejaculated the hardest he has ever cum deeply leaned back he ever ever hard spurt that erupted from his erection as her fingers made it even more delicious,zander removed her fingers ,closing her eyes are thick spurts of Haku's cum covered her face,it was really wondered when he were going to stop now she couldnt see if anymore was coming out,she could only feel the pulses pumping through his it stopped haku smiled at the wonderul site of her being covered in his cum.-

zander:I cant see

-Haku smiled and got a towel as he cleaned her face off,zander smiled cleaned Haku deeply kissed her,zander moaned into Haku's mouth deeping the kiss as she were horny again,the kiss broke,zander laid back like before,haku smiled and kissed up her soft body,zander blushed moaning softly as she watched kissed up the way to her neck,which he then devoured by kissing and sucking at the soft skin under arched back as she moaned loudly with a bright blush,haku slid hs fingers down and rubbed them up and down her tight untouched vaginal entrance,Haku stopped and leaned up seeing the hicky that he left on zander's neck.-

Haku:Relax...fully relax.

zander:...why?

haku:This will become very painful for you if you dont love.

-zander blushed and tried to relax,haku pulled her lower body down more to him as her wetness were like lube and made it easier for him to slowly ease a finger into her vaginal entrance winced at the sudden pain,she bite her fingers,haku could see this then slowly rubbed her clit to take the edge off when he slowly slid that finger all the way in.-

zander:ahh!

-Zander shut her eyes tight,it hurt,the blood that dripped out of her let him know that he has slowly broken her hymen,zander sobbed a leaned down and slowly sucked and licked at zander's clit which made zander moan out in both pleasure and pain,which gave haku the opportunity to slowly slid in a 2 arched back deeper loving the feeling of Hakus mouth giving the feeling of great pleasure but hated his fingers that gave the feeling of great was truly a confusing mixture,tinges of pleasure went through zanders body as haku flicker his tongue up and down her clit which made her moan even louder.-

-Haku moved the two fingers now slowly in and out masking the pain over with pleasure as he loving lapped at the delicious soft flesh which caused zander to go wild as her moans became more steady and loud,they were so sexy,she were so sexy,Haku felt himself getting hard again,he then thrusted his two fingers in and out before adding a 3rd cried out in more pain,haku started to heavilly licked his tongue up and down causing zander to cry out and shiver in pleasure/pain,after awhile he thrusted the three fingers in and out of her slowly yet steadily.-

zander:Ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhhh!

-He let his fingers rest there so she would have time to get used to them but he continued to suck and lick at her clit steadily causing zander go go over the edge so frantically,zander arched back deeply and moaned loudly pulling her own hair as she climaxed so deeply that her body squirted her juices onto Hakus fingers and body shook intensively,Haku tasted her juices finding her to taste so good,he kissed up her womanhood letting his fingers remain there,he could tell she were getting used to them,Zander laid breathing and blushed heavilly,saliva slowly slid down her chin,haku leaned up and looked at her.-

haku:You are so beautiful,i love everything about you.

-He said now places butterfly kisses up her body as his fingers still remained,haku moved his fingers in and out a bit once more and what was horrible pain before to zander was now and intense pleasure.-

zander:Ahhhhhh! haku more!

-Haku was pleased with her pleads as he thrusted his fingers in and out steadily,zander's loud moans was a sign to him that she was used to it and now could enter her,he took his fingers away.-

Zander:No,please dont stop!

-zander pleads were cut off when Haku added his erection into her entrance slowly,it was still tight and zander gasped in sharp pain,she leaned her face to the side and sobbed,Haku could tell this was painful for her,he didnt slide anymore of himself into her,he just waited for her to get used to his the pain eased up and it turned into pleasure,zanders moans giving him the okay to slide more slid more in and got another now scream of pain from zander as he stretched her out even more.-

Zander:AHHHHHH!

-Haku leaned up and deeply kissed her,he didnt move he wanted her to get used to more of him being inside now,zander were sobbing and after awhile she got used to his size fully now that he were half-way inside once was intense white hot pain now was intense pleasure for arched back moaning in loved being inside her,she was so wet,warm and tight around his throbbing buried his face into her neck and leaned up once he heard zander's sign of go on,haku held zander's hips and thrusted in and out slowly.-

Zander:AHHHHH AHHHHHHHH HAKU OH HAKU HARDER!

-Haku began thrusted in and out of her harder and faster,zanders moans turns into loud screams as haku quickned his thrusts,zander was so tight and hot around Haku's erection,haku breathed quickly as he held zanders hips tighter as he went deeper hitting a wonderful spot in zander that caused her to scream out even louder,they both blushed watched zander's breat bounce up and down as he thrusted eyes were shut tight as tears streamed down her face and her screams got louder as Haku pounded into her sweet spot with each wonderful hard thrust,-

-Haku moaned heartilly feeling zander getting even tighter around him,he just thrusted in harder causing zander to go crazilly over that wonderful threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs as Haku pounded into her spot even harder,zander screamed haku's name as she orgasmed so deeply her body jerked up violently.-

Zander:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAKU YES!

-To which her loud screams and extra tightening of her entrance around his erection sent haku over the edge of harder then dug his nails into her hips and deeply hunched over and moaned loudly as he ejacualted so hard and long into zander sweet tight hole that his body jerked upwards and his breathed become scatteered as the tingling pleasure tinged through him,zander made a noise of gasping pleasure/pain from his nails digging into her hips and him cumming into her so felt so good feeling his cum fill her up and even splatter out when too much came out and then stopped.-

Haku:Ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh!

-Haku limply leaned over zander ,he had taken his hands away from her,there were tiny nail marks on her hips,sweat dripped off him and onto zander,he were breathing with flushed cheeks.-

-Zander's eyes were closed as she breathed in and out deeply catching her breath as he bottom half were coverd in Haku's cum,her flushed tear stained slwoly slide out causing zander to make a wimpering noise as his thick cum drained out of her forming a puddle on the laid closely next to zander and held her close to him,they held just had the best sexual exprience that anyone in the whole entire world could ever have.-

Haku:I love you zander.

zander:I love you too haku.

-They then both fell asleep in eachother's arms satisfied and well loved,no moment could have even been more perfect than this.-

The End ...


End file.
